Jayden Shiba
Jayden is a young man descended from the Red Ranger Shiba family. He was raised since childhood by Mentor Ji after his father gave him the Lion Folding Zord before his final battle. He is the 18th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers. Jayden is generally calm and serious, though he considers others' feelings and is willing to do anything to help his friends. Jayden is always concerned for the other Rangers, even once attempted to leave and fight alone to put them out of risk and initially refused to allow Antonio to join them for the same reason. His excellent fighting skills make him the target of a mysterious half-Nighlok, half-human warrior named Deker, who wants to find a formidable opponent for his katana Uramasa. It is hinted several times that he is keeping a secret from the other Rangers, which often troubles him but he reminds himself it's for their safety. Being the only Ranger that can master a special sealing character that can seal away the leader of the Nighloks: Master Xandred, the other Rangers are very protective of him and are often willing to put themselves in harms way for his safety, which constantly troubles him. As the series progress he becomes more open with them and accepts the fact that they are a team. In a fight against Deker, Deker states that he has become weaker because he relies on his team mates now as opposed to fighting alone as he did previously. Mentor Ji assures him this is not true and that he brings honor to all the Red Rangers before him. Jayden's secret is finally revealed in the episode "Fight Fire with Fire." Jayden was not the true Red ranger but was rather standing in for his older sister Lauren, who was sent in to hiding as a child to avoid being targeted by the Nighloks as she was the only one who could master the sealing symbol and not Jayden. After Lauren takes her place at the Shiba House as the true Red Ranger, Jayden decides to leave the Shiba House no longer having any purpose there much to the other Rangers dismay. As the Red Ranger, he is the Samurai of Fire and his personal weapon is the Fire Smasher, with the Bullzooka serving as his secondary weapon. The Fire Smasher can enter "Cannon Blast mode" when used any auxiliary Zord disk. He pilots the Lion Folding Zord, Tiger Zord and the Bull Zord. The Lion Disk and the Lightning Disk allow him to use the moves "Blazing Strike" and "Lightning Fury" respectively. When both Disks are used in combination with two Spin Swords, Jayden can use the "Blazing Storm" attack. He can use the Black Box to access his Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord he morphs into his Megamode form. He will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if he was in Super Mode or Shark Attack mode prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle he can access Shogun Mode. Ranger Image:Red Samurai Ranger.jpg|Red Samurai Ranger Image:Red Mega Mode.jpg|Red Mega Mode Image:Super Red Mode.jpg|Super Red Mode Image:Super Red Mega Mode.jpg|Super Red Mega Mode Image:Red Shark Attack Mode.jpg|Red Shark Attack Mode Image:Red Shark Attack Mega Mode.jpg|Red Shark Attack Mega Mode Image:Red Shogun Mode.jpg|Red Shogun Mode Category:Rangers